Currently, there may be several different kinds of terminal devices in a home network, such as smart TVs, tablets, smart phones, computers etc. Each of these terminal devices may obtain media signals through the home network, and then display the media signal.
In a video program, there is only one video program that provides a single video resolution. The video program may be received by a network device in a user's home. The network device may then send the video program to terminal devices in the home network. In a home network, these terminal devices may be configured to consume media streaming content.